Cyclops (Spongebob Squarepants)
The Cyclops (portrayed by Neil Ross) is the tertiary antagonist in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. He is a large, male hardhat diver that appeared as the . Personality This air breathing monster never takes off his gear, even on land; possibly because he is too excited about selling knick-knacks or to scare sea creatures for fun. The anonymous diver owns and works at the dreaded Shell City and is feared by all inhabitants of the sea, mainly because he looks frightening, is gigantic compared to marine animals, captures them, and dries them out under a constantly burning desk lamp in Shell City to dry them out and turn them into "smelly knick-knacks", that he can sell (as seen in the movie). History We first learn of the Cyclops' existence in the beginning of the movie when Mindy first mentioned him while she was warning our protagonists about the hazards of venturing out to Shell City, where Neptune's crown is being witheld. The Cyclops was said to guard Shell City and was described as giant when Mindy classified him as the worst of the hazards. Kidnapping SpongeBob and Patrick Later in the movie, just when Dennis and his spiked,"big boot", was about to step on Spongebob and Patrick, we finally see the heinous diver appear, more specifically, his,"bigger boot",(as Spongebob and Patrick call it) step on Dennis in an ironic fashion, saving our duo from Dennis(at the moment), but unfortunately not from the Cyclops himself. Patrick was just about to make a run for it screaming,"Bigger Boot!", when Spongebob notified him that the hardhat diver's benefactor of a boot had saved their lives. They displayed gratitude towards the pernicious diver for saving them from Dennis, referring to the Cyclops originally as, "Stranger", for not knowing the Cyclops' true identity at the time. But the Cyclops just stood there, looking for his next victims. Then fear and realization struck Spongebob and Patrick when the Cyclops looked directly down at them (most likely because he finally heard Spongebob when he said,"Uhh... Stranger?"), hands ready to grab. Spongebob and Patrick then discovered that this abnormally large, "Stranger", who rescued them from the evil Dennis, was the even more monstrous and giant Cyclops who guards Shell City mentioned in Princess Mindy's warning. Spongebob and Patrick tried to run away, but with the diver's boots clomping down behind them, failed, and the Cyclops picked them up, gave them a long stare, and proceeded onward, abducting them to the surface. Our duo (who recently fainted) were stuffed in a bag, and driven to Shell City in the Cyclops' boat (as shown in script). The Cyclops then put Spongebob and Patrick in his glass bowl, and held them captive in Shell City. Shell City First, he decided to scare our two heroes for entertainment, so he snuck up behind them, stalked them a bit, exaggerated his breathing, and when Spongebob and Patrick turned around, he scared the two and laughed evilly. He then got over it took out a small toolbox Spongebob referred to as his, "evil instruments of torture." He then took glue and google eyes out, and answered Spongebob's question about what his buisness was with them in front of the duo's glass bowl by making a humorous diorama of, "Alexander Clam Bell", out of a dead clam, a play hat, a small rotary phone, and the craft tools he took out of his toolbox while happily humming to show them what he does to sea creatures and that they were next to be transformed into knick-knacks. Once he had done these two things, he grabbed Spongebob and Patrick out of the fish bowl and placed them under the desk lamp so they would dry up and die so he could turn them into smelly knick-knacks and sell them for sale. The Cyclops then grabbed a book, and went into a restroom. Before their death, our heroes both shed a single tear which later rolled down the heat lamp's wire and shorted out a power outlet that smoked up causing the fire sprinklers to set off. Defeat Apparently they're in the bathroom too because as the two proceeded to lift Neptune's crown, you see the Cyclops picking it up and giving Spongebob and Patrick a growl before the sea creatures the Cyclops had killed were revived and began to beat him up as revenge after being squirted in the face with glue. During the scene where the two ride David Hasselhoff, the Cyclops', "bigger boot", emerged from the water with Dennis on the boot's ratel. It is unknown what became of him after the events of the film, but he most likely got injured or got his suit torn up from the aftermath of the scuffle. Appearance The Cyclops is giant and wears worn down, standard, vintage hardhat diving dress consisting of this: *loose grimy tan diving dress with legs folded up to his ankles *mildew stained wrist cuffs *weight control belt connected to underbelt *2 faded rubber shoulder straps *dented copper diving helmet with two regulators and helmet window stained with florescent algae(hence why he is called the Cyclops) *copper breastplate with unitelligible manufacturer logo *brass corselet *weighted boots with brass soles, straps, and rope-like laces tied in a crude knot *Rough, slightly loose, cracked brown diving gloves His appearance is a reference to Polyphemus from Homer's epic poem, the Odessey. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses: *glue (specifically Elmer's brand) *large swarms of marine life *violent fish Advantages: *giant *can step on a fish quickly with his weighted boots *Large hands to grab more marine life *Rough gloves for traction on his victim so they can't escape *diving helmet protects his head *looks terrifying, making his targets easier to spot because they're running away Gallery Cyclops3.jpg Cyclops_Grabbing.jpg 001_-_The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie_3471.jpg Cyclops_Laughing.jpg Cyclops.PNG Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6869.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6894.jpg Captura_de_tela_2015-02-14_às_15.18.51.png Trivia *He doesn't have any lines except for evil laughing, humming, "uh-oh," and "huh" when the dead sea creatures came proceeding to beat him up, but mostly you just hear the breathing from inside his helmet. *He is possibly inspired by Polyphemus from Greek mythology. *He is similar to the Ghost of Captain Cutler a villain in the Scooby-Doo franchise. Category:Movie Villains Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Guardians Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Gaolers Category:Petrifiers Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Business Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Poachers Category:Hunters Category:Serial Killers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Shieldmen Category:Ringmasters Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Villains